


From Us to You

by My_Own_Infinity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Infinity/pseuds/My_Own_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light mix of fluff and smut in which Earl Harlan is a caring dom and Cecil's in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Us to You

“You are so beautiful.”

Cecil was lying back against the bed, naked, breathing heavily as Carlos examined him. Hs hands were bound behind his back, his voice was muffled by a ball gag fitted comfortably around his head, and he was in _heaven_. His eyes closed as Carlos’ fingers traced around the silver-studded collar that had been so lovingly secured around Cecil’s neck, tugging it slightly to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “You know, Cecil, I could look at you all night.”

“Oh, we can’t hog _all_ the fun,” Earl said, coming up behind Carlos and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “C’mon, let’s give him a little show first.” Deft fingers quickly unfastened Carlos’ belt, but Earl took his time with the zipper, undressing Carlos painstakingly slowly. Cecil fought the urge to squirm in his bonds, knowing that his two lovers would take care of him soon enough.

When both men were naked, Earl pulled Carlos into a deep, _hot_ kiss, holding Carlos tight against him and grinding his hips in a way that made Carlos hiss thorough his teeth. _Oh gods,_ Cecil thought. He was already hard. He wanted – he _needed_ – to be touched. But he knew not to complain.

Earl pulled away from Carlos and turned to Cecil, smirking. “So, here’s what we’re gonna do, Cecil.” He sat down next to Cecil on the bed, tracing the tattoos on Cecil’s chest with one long finger. Meanwhile, Carlos hadn’t moved except to lean against the side of the dresser, giving Cecil a _wonderful_ view of his naked body. Seemingly aware that he no longer had Cecil’s full attention, Earl bit at Cecil’s ear until he gasped. “Cecil,” Earl whispered, “are you listening?” Cecil nodded. “Good. Now, here’s what we’re gonna do tonight: You’re gonna suck Carlos off while I play with you a little – I won’t let you come, not yet, and if you wanna beg me, you’ll have to do it with Carlos’ cock in your mouth. But if you’re feeling uncomfortable or you want us to stop, hold up three fingers and we’ll let you go, alright? Nod if you understand.” Cecil, comforted by the acknowledgement of their usual nonverbal safeword, nodded. “Excellent. Carlos, could you grab the lube?”

“Of course.” As Carlos dug through the bedside drawer, Earl positioned Cecil on the bed – kneeling, back straight, arms still tightly bound. “God, Cecil, you are _beautiful,_ ” Carlos said as he settled down into the pillows. Earl removed the gag and gave Cecil a few moments to adjust.

“You ready? You can talk.”

Cecil nodded. “Yes,” he breathed.

Earl’s response was a hand tangling in Cecil’s hair, tugging his head back. “Now, Cecil.” Earl’s soft breath tickled his throat. “That’s ‘Yes, _sir’_ to you. We’re the bosses here, remember.”

The hand in his hair felt _wonderful,_ and Cecil was loath to be released, but Carlos was waiting, half-hard and… well, he was just as wonderful. “Yes, _sir.”_ Cecil put as much reverence as he could into the word.

“Alright.” Earl released him. “Carlos, as you’d like.” Now it was Carlos’ hands guiding him downwards, soft and sweet and gentle, until Cecil was lying on his stomach, his knees curled under him. He hadn’t received any other orders, so he assumed it was safe to begin. Licking up Carlos’ cock once, he took the head into his mouth and sucked, moving the pad of his tongue around it and across the tip, circling. He was so taken by the sound of Carlos’ moans that he almost didn’t feel Earl spreading his legs. He moved his head down, slowly taking more and more into his mouth – it wasn’t his place to tease. He had almost gone all the way down when he felt Earl’s hand slip under him and wrap around Cecil’s own cock. Stopping himself from gasping just in time, Cecil clenched his hands into fists around the ropes and tried to ignore the wonderful fire spreading through his lower body. Earl’s hand mimicked the slow up-and-down movement of Cecil’s mouth, and everything was equally fantastic and terrible and aching and _perfect_ , but it wasn’t enough.

Bobbing his head down, Cecil took the last of the length into his mouth and started swallowing around Carlos until – _oh_ – Earl’s fingers left him and he was almost _crying_ in desperation but he couldn’t _say anything_ because _Carlos._ He could only whimper, which caused Carlos to break down in cries of “Yes,” and, “Oh, _Cecil!”_ And then Earl’s wonderful hand was back, spreading Cecil’s legs even further apart before circling delicately around his entrance.

“Oh, _gods,”_ Cecil cried – or tried to. All that came out was a muffled, _“Mmph,”_ and Carlos bucked into his mouth.

“O-Oh Cecil, I- _ahhh_ ’m so s- _sorry._ ” Cecil only hummed in response. His voice was going to be a bit rough for awhile, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered besides Earl’s fingers – _two of them! –_ pressing into him as their owner laid kisses on Cecil’s lower back, and Cecil was so hard it _hurt._

Carlos was panting, gasping, clutching Cecil’s hair and pulling until Cecil’s scalp stung, just the way Carlos knew Cecil liked. Cecil whimpered, needing _more_ but knowing that he would only get it when Earl granted him permission. So, he inhaled deeply through his nose and slowly bobbed his head down, taking in the last of Carlos’ length. It was hard to concentrate on keeping his throat relaxed when Earl was– He was–

Apparently impatient, Earl had given up on using his fingers, and Cecil could feel hot, eager breath between his legs, and he _wouldn’t,_ Earl wouldn’t fucking _dare_ –

When he felt the first caress of Earl’s tongue, Cecil wanted to sob. Carlos’ breath was coming in hitching gasps as Cecil’s moans and choked swallows vibrated around the scientist’s cock, but Cecil knew that he wasn’t going to finish until Carlos and Earl did, and Earl didn’t seem to be in too much of a rush, considering how his tongue was _inside of him._

“A-Ah- _Fuck!”_ Finally, Cecil could taste the barest hint of pre-cum at the back of his tongue. _“Cecil!”_ Earl hummed, and Carlos cried out as he came inside of Cecil’s mouth, the salty substance making Cecil’s eyes water. But he swallowed, because it felt damn _good_ to taste Carlos like this, to feel the warm liquid traveling down his throat.

When Earl finally pulled out, Carlos was still gasping from the aftershocks. The scientist’s cock had gone soft, but Cecil knew that he wasn’t allowed to move until Earl gave the order. And when he did – when he finally, _finally_ told Cecil he was done – it was the most beautiful sound the radio host had ever heard. “There we go. There we go. How was that? Carlos?”

Carlos allowed Cecil to gingerly place his head in the scientist’s lap, lazily stroking the radio host’s hair. “Cecil, you were wonderful.” Carlos’ voice was warm and sleepy, the post-coital exhaustion overtaking him at once. “Such a good boy, Cecil… Love you…” Cecil tried to smile up at him, but there was a hand in his hair and _nowhere else_ , because of _course_ the Scoutmaster had the patience of a particularly sadistic _saint._

Earl seemed to notice the grimace that spread across Cecil’s face, because there was a smile in his voice when he said, “Alright, Cecil. Now it’s my turn with you.” Cecil shivered at the Scoutmaster’s implications. Earl and Carlos were very different lovers, Earl being significantly rougher than his scientist counterpart. Not that Cecil minded in the least – the two men complemented each other perfectly.

Earl turned him over so Cecil was lying face-up in Carlos’ lap. “I want to see your face when I fuck you. I want to watchas you gasp and moan and _scream_ my name. Can you do that, Cecil? Can you scream?”

Oh gods, could he. “Yes,” he breathed, already gasping. “Yes, please, sir. Make me scream.”

Earl smiled at him, taking _painfully_ long with the lubricant – intentionally, Cecil knew. “There’s a good boy,” he cooed. “Carlos, because I’m so busy, do you mind rewarding Cecil for being so good?” Although Cecil knew that Carlos couldn’t give him what he wanted, his ears still perked up at the mention of a _reward._

Carlos murmured an agreement and scooched backwards, supporting Cecil’s head with his knee until he was in a position to kiss Cecil _excruciatingly_ gently. Still, some contact was better than none, and Cecil moaned into Carlos’ mouth.

From somewhere beyond Carlos, Cecil heard Earl chuckle. “Aw, now we’re just being mean. Alright, Cecil. Ask nicely, and I’ll finish you.”

The instant Cecil’s mouth was free, he started begging. “Please, sir, please please _please._ I need it. I need you. Fuck me. Fuck me, _please –_ I’m yours.”

Earl let out a small, pleased hum as he spread Cecil’s legs. “Good, Cecil. That’s good.” Earl’s voice betrayed no hint of desire, but he was eyeing Cecil with a look that could only be described as _hungry_. Without another word, Earl slowly, _slowly_ guided himself inside Cecil, and the radio host nearly screamedright there. _“Cecil…_ ” Earl breathed. When he was all the way in, he gave the whimpering, squirming radio host a moment to adjust. “You all right, Cecil? This good?” Far beyond the point of coherent speech, Cecil could only nod. “Excellent.” That seemed to be all the permission Earl needed to continue, for he began to thrust, moving his hips slowly at first, but picking up speed as Cecil’s desperate moans (and his own pleasure) pushed him to get more and more out of the wanton radio host.

For Cecil, this was too much. He was leaking, dripping, and although he had the mindblowing stimulation of Earl hitting his prostate every two seconds, his own cock was still left untouched. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he whispered, “E- S-Sir, _please!”_

Earl tilted his head, his cheeks flushed, and his small smile turned into a smirk. “Car- _mmm…_ Carlos, if you would?”

“Of course.” Carlos wrapped one of his soft, gentle hands around Cecil’s cock just as Earl reached his own silent climax. Through heavily-lidded eyes, Cecil watched Earl throw his head back, mouthing Cecil’s name, a broad, ecstatic smile spreading across his face.

It took less than four strokes to drive Cecil over the edge – Earl hadn’t even pulled out yet when Cecil came so hard his vision went black for a few seconds. If he said anything – if he cried, if he screamed, if he called out his boyfriends’ names – he didn’t notice. All he could think about was the all-consuming pleasure of coming in Carlos’ arms with Earl inside of him.

When Cecil finally regained awareness of the space around him, Earl was wiping the release off of Cecil’s stomach with a warm towel while Carlos played with his hair.  “You were wonderful, Cecil,” Earl said. He stood up, grinning as he folded the towel in his hands. “I’m going to take care of this, but I’ll be right back, okay? Carlos’ll take care of you.” Cecil nodded sleepily, distracted by the feeling of Carlos’ fingers scratching his scalp.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Carlos smiled down at him, his warm chocolate eyes shining with love.

“Hullo, Carlos.” Cecil tried to sit up, only to remember that his hands were still tied behind his back.

Carlos had apparently forgotten this too, for he sat up straight, blinked a few times, and let out a soft, “Oh!” when he noticed Cecil’s squirming. “Oh my gosh! Here, let me help you out of that.” First, he removed the collar, taking care to rub any soreness out of Cecil’s neck before he gently flipped Cecil over and untied the silk ties that bound Cecil’s hands. “There we go.” He took Cecil into his arms, rubbing the radio host’s wrists and pressing his lips to Cecil’s temple until Earl returned.

“How are my two favorite boys doing?” Earl asked, strolling into the room with a fuzzy blue blanket draped around one arm. Cecil was too exhausted to answer, but Carlos smiled and scooched the two of them over to give Earl room on the bed.

Earl settled down next to Carlos, who handed Cecil over without a word, and wrapped the blanket around Cecil’s shoulders. “Cecil, Cecil, Cecil,” Earl murmured. He spooned around the radio host, burying his face in Cecil’s hair. “You were so good for me, Cecil. Absolutely perfect. How was it? Did you like that?” Cecil hummed his confirmation, glowing at the praise. “Good. You can be in the middle tonight. How does that sound?” Another hum. “Do you need water? A snack before we go to bed?” Cecil made a noncommittal noise as his eyes drooped shut. Earl chuckled. “It sounds like you’re just ready for bed, aren’t you?” No response. “Alright. Come on, let’s get you lying down.”

With Carlos’ chest as his pillow and Earl’s arms as his blanket, Cecil allowed the warmth of his boyfriends’ love to envelop him as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Come say hi to me at [my cecilos blog.](http://wearereadyforwar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also find me at [my roleplay blog.](http://themoreyoustrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
